


Festering Banquet

by SarcasticValarauko



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: BDSM, Bad Guys Being Gay, Blood Kink, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Dangerous Relationship, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Cannibalism, Mild Blood, Other, Overstimulation, Slime, Slugbutt Aldrich with Gwyndolin's Corpse as His Upper body, Sorry Not Sorry, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weird One-Sided Attraction, Weird Tree-man Anatomy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticValarauko/pseuds/SarcasticValarauko
Summary: 旧神曾经的居所是个温暖的地方，比起寒冷的绘画世界，亚诺尔隆德实在可以说是四季如春。温暖的天气让某些植物开始生长。在幽邃教会、废弃的王城和火之将熄的破碎时代，人们只能说一些关系和一些渴望能达成古怪的平衡。
Relationships: Aldrich/Sulyvahn the Tyrant, Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Sulyvahn (one-sided)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Festering Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> 吃神/教宗，簧，恶心，老夫老妻硬核SM现场，含有唐突白教相簿现场，艾尔德利奇的上半身是葛温德林的尸体，沙利万只有批没有几把。本文XP古怪，想法清奇，含有食人、流血、暴力、言语羞辱、树人生理学&发情期、吃人薪王心理学以及性向研究等容易引起不适的内容。标题来自《盐与避难所》新手村地图名称，背景设定是在魂3时间线开始之前。写的时候比较草率。  
>  可以接受再往下 ↓

艾尔德利奇不明白很多东西，特别是与人复杂的脑子有关的东西。他每次咬开人的头颅，都会有那一团又白又红还泛灰的软烂物体流出来，啪嗒啪嗒地落在他身上，和漆黑的液体融在一起，尝起来总是新鲜而肥腻。他大约知道，人都靠那东西思考，不过很多想法他可能永远没法理解。自从艾尔德利奇记事以来，食欲就是唯一存在于意识中的欲望，而其他欲望在他还是人的时候就模糊不清，所以当沙利万第一次在他面前表现出不同的欲求的时候，他没能完全理解。沙利万为了薪王艾尔德利奇的预知能力而向他宣示效忠，冷冽谷和幽邃教会构成了对外结盟，而教宗本人也常伴于他身边。

艾尔德利奇想，平时的沙利万闻起来寒冷而遥远，像是他的故乡，那个艾尔德利奇从没去过的绘画世界。但有一次他来到亚诺尔隆德，像往常一样向噬神者询问梦境的内容和未来的黑暗深海，艾尔德利奇在他走近的时候嗅到了陌生而柔和的甜腻香气。那是在亚诺尔隆德这种地方完全不会闻见、在幽邃教堂也非常稀少的花朵气味，在这个薪火飘摇、阳光暗淡的时代几乎已经绝迹。他开始好奇。

“无需多言，沙利万。没有火焰的时代很近，我们都会是赢家。”他知道沙利万在想，赢家只会有一个，“不要离开，我有一事未毕。”

他庞大的身体在化成油蜡状的漆黑地板上滑动，逐渐靠近站立着一动不动的教宗，盘绕在他的脚踝和小腿上。他低下头——苍白枯槁的面庞和双手曾属于美丽又高洁的黯影太阳——靠在沙利万肩上，用早已干瘪的肺部贪婪地呼吸着令人愉悦的香甜空气。“何事...在困扰着您？”沙利万问他，头还是低垂着。

“呜...亲爱的教宗大人，明知故问。”他说。“你来的路上，有没有银骑士告诉过你，你闻起来简直像一顿吊人胃口的盛宴？”

银骑士只是普通的士兵，不可能拥有和他一样敏锐的感官来捕捉转瞬即逝的美味。他伸出手，死去的指甲轻轻挠过沙利万的手臂。

“告诉我，教宗，你这是怎么了？”

沙利万没有立刻回答他的问题，拒绝解释他的种族因为温暖的天气而产生的变化，而艾尔德利奇也没那个耐心等他说清楚。他胶液般的躯体向前涌出，让沙利万在失去平衡的瞬间倒在了柔软凹陷的、艾尔德利奇的另一部分身体上。贪婪的黑色物质飞快地攀卷着他的四肢，掀开华丽的多层布料，渗进那些精致的绣线花纹里。艾尔德利奇迫使他张开双臂，摆出拥抱和接纳的姿势，直到他的身体能够被薪王的躯体肆意抚弄和品尝。艾尔德利奇转而俯视着他。他移动得顺畅而优雅，像在模仿真正神明的姿态，但胶质发出汩汩声响，让沙利万觉得连接在葛温德林残躯下的部分像一条畸形的漆黑蛆虫之尾。艾尔德利奇嗅遍了他全身，沉溺在稀罕的香味之中。薪王身上的温度很高，那些胶质居然温热发烫，和艾尔德利奇的呼吸一样热得诡异。代表黑暗的粘稠身躯本应该和月光一样冰冷，但薪王所拥有的力量居然让幽邃的归宿都染上灼热的烈焰。沙利万暗自感叹，不过这样的时代不会再长久持续；只要等到那飘摇的火灭掉，世界就不再有薪王了。他想着，在艾尔德利奇粗暴地掀开他的长袍的时候挣扎了一下。他想要合拢双腿，却被两股液体更用力打开，他被蛮横地摆成了分娩的姿势。艾尔德利奇的双手按住他的大腿，脸靠得很近，像检视伤口的疗愈圣职一样察看沙利万腿间异于常人的器官。

他对教宗的身体中漂亮的雌性部位非常感兴趣，视线探到半勃的阴茎下方，柔软的肉缝微微张开，早就湿透了。薪王从葛温德林的嗓子里发出愉快的嗔笑，

沙利万的双腿在颤抖，半是因为艾尔德利奇滚烫的呼吸刺激着他裸露出来的部位，半是因为葛温德林纤瘦精致的脸靠得太近，他感觉像是在被昔日的暗月之神所注视。那时的阳光更温暖丰沛，密谋者的野心还没有展露出来，但罪业之火已经烧到了旧神的身边。葛温德林的美丽让他害怕：那种疏远的温和友善总让他觉得自己被看透了所有伪装，阴谋暴露在月亮的光芒之下无可遁形，但葛温德林一直都没有发现。篡位者终究取得了信任，也在需要做出决定的时候果决地下手，没有因为贪恋月光的美丽而犹豫半分。现在月亮已经死去，只剩下一具怨毒的木偶，和永远饥饿的伪神。沙利万也是贪婪的抢夺者，野心永远不知疲倦，但黯影太阳的柔和光辉还存在的时候，他感觉自己曾短暂地驻足过。现在艾尔德利奇的注视让他不安，他宁愿靠近他的是沉重的黑泥，是积淀人性的腐朽躯体，而不是葛温德林的空壳。不过艾尔德利奇一定是注意到了这点。他低下头，慢慢舔舐湿淋淋的肉瓣和孔穴，沙利万的体液让他想起嚼碎花瓣时的味道。

薪王非常好奇自己面对的一切：他的教宗一言不发，头向后仰着，发出低低的喘气声，脚趾在液态的地板里扣紧。他不够理解这一种肉体的欲望，就像很多年以前，他还是白教的圣职之一，就有同伴会偷偷离开大教堂，去找那些躲藏在低矮房屋里的妓女寻欢作乐。也许是因为与生俱来的扭曲本能，他无法完全地欣赏这种愉悦；对他来说，享受是牙齿刺入肌肉的感觉，人血在嘴里的味道，还有他的食粮死前的哭喊。他不知道现在是什么具体的东西让他感到快乐，也许是因为沙利万的服从，也许是那些可爱的颤抖和呻吟，也许两者皆有。他也很满意，因为只用葛温德林的嘴唇和舌头在某些正确的地方摩擦，沙利万就会变得格外愉悦，甚至看起来比艾尔德利奇享用上一顿盛宴的时候还要满足。他感觉自己在居高临下地看着，虽然葛温德林金色的眼睛已经坏死；他无法理解肉欲的浪潮，但掠夺和占有的快感，还有古怪的食欲，代替了那些渴望。薪王像抚摸宠物的人类一样，抱着好奇的心态取悦着他的教宗，用葛温德林的干枯双手爱抚他紧贴着后背的翅膀。

艾尔德利奇不知道沙利万到底属于绘画世界里什么奇异而扭曲的物种：他很像是书卷中记载的、生长在冰天雪地里的树妖，也和幽邃教堂附近的鸦人有几分相似，甚至还接近人类。他触碰着那对丝缕脉络般的翅膀，感受着它们在葛温德林的手掌下轻微瓮动，像是柔软细长的枝条和叶片。教宗不想让闲人了解他的过去，也不想让流言扰乱自己的统治，因此将双翼隐藏在长袍内部，这样他看起来至少更接近人，但绘画世界的寒冷永远伴随着他的脚步，以至于没有了太阳的亚诺尔隆德也开始逐渐变凉，总有一天也会被冰雪所覆盖。艾尔德利奇比沙利万身边的教宗骑士和火焰魔女们更加了解他，并知道他只有在独处或者与艾尔德利奇在一起时才有机会伸展开翅膀，这对异化的器官，他真实力量的归宿，尽管他在离开故乡之时就已经决定将它们舍弃。他对艾尔德利奇的触碰也条件反射式地躲闪，翅膀扇动着，被艾尔德利奇拉进身下的泥沼中动弹不得，每一个纤细的枝桠都被温暖的胶质包裹。

艾尔德利奇停下了动作，在沙利万接近高潮的时候残忍地和他的下身分开。香甜的汁液沾湿了葛温德林的嘴唇和下巴，沙利万移开视线，不想去注视黯影太阳的面容。艾尔德利奇冲他笑了，当然是用他手中的木偶；葛温德林的面部肌肉扯着嘴角，露出一个狡黠的微笑。烂泥将那具尸体抬高——这下葛温德林真的在高处看他——停在他面前，他不得不允许艾尔德利奇占据他的视野。沙利万抬起头，从后仰的姿势中恢复过来，尽量用平常的语气问他：“圣者，有什么问题困扰汝？”他听起来完全不平常，声音柔软了一些，甚至有点沙哑，带着无法忍耐的颤抖有什么问题艾尔德利奇伸出双手，摘下了黯影太阳的头冠，让灰蒙蒙的双眼和苍白的额头显露出来。这下没有东西再阻碍他享用甜点了。

“你做得很好，”他对沙利万说，“我们继续吧。”

没过多久，艾尔德利奇赐予了他第一次高潮，让他一边试图合拢双腿，一边发出啜泣般的声音，透明的体液溅在葛温德林的脸上，沾湿了这具趴在他双腿中间的温暖尸骸的白发。

他的阴蒂刚被艾尔德利奇贪婪地吮吸，现在鼓胀发红，更加像是精致的甜食。吞噬过神明的薪王看起来非常满意，好像刚饱餐了一顿新鲜的人肉，不过操控沙利万的感觉可以说是另一方面地喂饱了他和食欲一样旺盛的好奇心和控制欲。沙利万没有说话，在他的假面之下闭紧双眼，直到艾尔德利奇的手指开始试探他的阴道口。那里湿润而柔软，因为未满足的欲求而微微张开，溢出的汁液已经流到了艾尔德利奇的手腕上。又长又尖的黑色指甲轻轻刮着他的内部，他舒服得叫出了声，就像曾经的孤独夜晚，他想象着葛温德林——活着的葛温德林，用月光般白净的手指操他，舔舐他的下体，甚至把修长的蛇足塞进他体内。沙利万同时也会想象，把葛温德林的暗月头冠摘下来扔到一边，在祭坛前把这阴柔美丽的神明钉在地上，掐住他的脖子，感受脉搏在微凉的皮肤下惊慌失措地跳动，感受脆弱的气管发出碎裂之声。他渴望支配别人，也渴望被冷酷对待；无论是侵略欲还是受虐癖，两种欲望同样不齿，而它们共同的对象却又都是葛温德林。  
  
他幻想过无数种和葛温德林做爱的场景，但都不是现在这一种；艾尔德利奇继续开拓着他的身体，点缀着尸斑的手指没入得更深，在他体内来回移动。他的双腿被大力固定在艾尔德利奇上身两侧，无法再合拢来保护他最后的尊严。葛温德林已经死了，他怎么还会对着这具空壳害怕呢？他不应该害怕，但是那张脸引起的反应可能比艾尔德利奇能预测到的多得多。他体内翻搅着的细长指节像是一股火焰，灼烧着他，勾起本不应该存在于他和幽邃圣者之间的羞耻。  
  
沙利万一直没有睁开眼睛，也不敢发出比克制的喘息更多的声音，直到艾尔德利奇开口。“沙利万，我最坚定的盟友，我最忠心的仆人，”他稍微远离了沙利万的身体，但深入他体内的手和禁锢住教宗双腿的桎梏没有松懈，“开口祈求，吾将赏赐于汝。”后半句话迫使沙利万睁开双眼，几乎是怒视着他。葛温德林才会说那样的话——葛温德林不会说那样的话。“阁下，吾并无...嗯...多余的...渴求，”他回答，尽量保持得体的姿态，不过眼前的画面和真实的感受让他无法维护自己具有威信的外壳。艾尔德利奇拔出手指，一小股水液被带了出来，顺着沙利万的大腿淫荡地流下。  
  
“多余的？沙利万，我们都知道没有渴求对你我来说是多余的。现在你的主人想看到你释放压抑的本能，就像你看着他吞食一个神明那样。”说完，他稍微凑近了些，补上下一句话：“这可以是一个命令，如果你想的话。”  
  
沙利万放弃了最后的挣扎，让他最隐秘的性幻想和眼前的艾尔德利奇重合。他感觉到自己在点头，背在背后的手伸到身体前方，用两根手指撑开充分准备过的肉穴。“那请您继续享用吧，艾尔德利奇阁下。”  
  
沙利万恐惧着，因为刚才他差点说出葛温德林的名字。  
  
艾尔德利奇又笑了，但是这次是更暖和的，甚至是开朗的笑声，很明显能够听出它和葛温德林的嗓子有多不搭配，“你想要我给你什么样的呢，沙利万？一根巨大的人类阴茎？无数根软乎乎的手指？软体动物的交配腕？飞龙的性器？还是别的，你能想象到的更多东西？”  
  
教宗发誓他没有多想。“请给我任何您满意的形状，快一点，彻底地让我爱它吧。”  
  
艾尔德利奇很满意。他知道自己已经得到了他想要的一切。他身体的一部分流动起来，攀爬上沙利万的腿，钻进彻底放弃抵抗的入口，在内部做着越来越急促的摩擦。“沙利万，这里已经不是第一次被别人使用了吧？告诉我，以前都有谁像这样碰过？”他提出不需要回答的问题，沙利万也肯定不会正面回答。他们都知道暗月骑士中有不少需要沙利万讨好的立场不定者，而那些恰好有某些兴趣的人一定不会拒绝一个如此主动的异族美人。  
  
“无关紧要的小卒罢了，都是...过去不得不做出的牺牲，”艾尔德利奇的伪足已经深入到了几乎没人碰到过的深度，还有更多的黑色软泥一起撑满沙利万的穴道，这让他的回答变得不甚流利，“我的身体现在只属于您——啊——艾尔德利奇大人...”施虐者品味这着这声拖长了的呻吟。“无关紧要的小卒也可以对你做这样的事？看来我的教宗是个一样低贱的婊子...”他说到那个侮辱性字眼的时候沙利万更用力地夹紧了湿热的内壁，一些没有完全构成形状的黑色物质被挤压得流了出来，又被艾尔德利奇送回它们目前该待的地方。  
  
沙利万注意到自己叫得太大声了，比他以前自慰的时候发出的那些压抑的呻吟明显得多，如果门外守护着艾尔德利奇的幽邃教会圣职们有恪守职责，那他们一定听得清清楚楚。他想，幽邃圣者应该不会介意他杀掉几个迟钝而软弱的无用圣职，于是把被人发现的恐惧抛诸脑后，一种新的兴奋反而更加强烈了。空旷的废弃教堂里甚至能听见他声音的回音。艾尔德利奇咯咯笑着，像只可爱又贪婪的白貂。

沙利万重新闭上眼睛，感觉自己像是被想象中的海水所包围，不过海水不是绘画世界那样冰冷而疏远的介质，而是充满热量和动能的巨大存在——  
  
进入他身体的物质缓慢地退了出去，流动的质感和刚才艾尔德利奇的挑逗羞辱一同勾起了不堪的回忆。他曾经的确为了更接近团长而让暗月骑士们玩弄他；即使身体已经习惯了被陌生人精液灌满的感觉，内心的抵触最终还是让他在合适的时候报了仇。现在那些骑士要么死了，要么在伊鲁席尔的地下监牢里成了没脑子的活尸，在铁栅栏里一边腐烂一边等死。整个计划完成得非常迅速，他对此很骄傲。他现在不需要再那样做了，于是他默默希望那些被轮奸时的恶心回忆暂时放过他。  
  
艾尔德利奇退出他体内并不是为了放过他；脱离他的物质重新汇聚起来，凝结成了形状诡异的黑色性器，抵在他的入口。沙利万几乎是立刻惊恐地抬起头来确认它的惊人尺寸——长度几乎超过了他的小臂。艾尔德利奇握着沙利万的一只手，放到挺立的怪物的阴茎上，让他触摸那些凸起和软软的倒刺。薪王完全察觉到了他的情绪，沙利万以为他的恐惧只展现了一瞬，但绷紧的身体在艾尔德利奇的流动和抚摸中无所遁形。  
  
“觉得太大了？”施虐者露出最可怕的温柔笑容，“那就自己准备一下，用你的手，展示你的忠心吧，教宗。让我看到你有多想要被我使用。我们可以等。”

于是他不得不在滚烫的注视下自慰，扩张开已经欲求不满的洞穴，尽量把入口开拓得更明显，让艾尔德利奇不用多余的动作就能看到里面。柔软的阴道吸着他自己的手，已经可以容纳三四根手指，指关节摩擦着红肿的阴蒂。他很庆幸自己在他们开始之前摘掉了所有戒指。同样的事他做过很多次，不过这次和以前都不一样，因为在看他的是——

艾尔德利奇的整个身体转了个角度，陷在其中的沙利万也被牵动着向一旁倾倒，被几根烂泥构成的肥胖肢体拦住。看来比起耐心地等候，噬神者有其他打算。被裹在流质中翻转身体的时候，他的左手还在穴里动着，把肉红色内壁撑得更满，四根手指都沉没了进去，里面的肉像另一个喉咙那样颤抖着吸吮，贪婪地想吞下侵入的物体。他的额角急促地抽痛。在战斗中他的平衡感非常好，不过现在这样的情况下他没法两头兼顾。等到眩晕感平息，沙利万已经被安稳地摆成了跪伏的姿势，屁股抬得很高，膝盖被流体托住，烂泥浸泡着他的头冠接触地面的那一侧。艾尔德利奇停在他身后，继续看他为他们的交合做准备。他无时无刻不感觉到火热的呼吸拂过。

“你已经准备好了，沙利万，现在停下。”  
  
沙利万不知道艾尔德利奇是这么看出他“准备好”的，他只感觉到这过程是一种漫长而充满快乐的折磨，他有好几次快要达到顶峰，却都被轻声细语地阻止。每次艾尔德利奇说出那些温柔的命令，他都会感觉到自己不知羞耻地想要听到更多。几股汁水顺着大腿流到了膝窝，令人目眩的甜香味越来越浓，艾尔德利奇已经不需要努力集中注意力就能从空气中把它分辨出来。

在他身后自己看不见的地方，艾尔德利奇挪动了一下巨大的身体，白骨般的双手扶着沙利万的腰，液体组成的巨大性器顶进他腿间的入口。他没有压抑住一声粘稠的呻吟，感觉像有人抓紧了他的心脏，肺里的空气也像被挤压出去似的。他的修养让他没有像肮脏的鸦人一样咒骂出声。艾尔德利奇满足着自己的凌虐欲，少女般娇笑起来，葛温德林的声音变得残酷又下流，沙利万的翅膀一阵冷颤。

“你这副样子可勾引不了我，”他说，在教宗体内插得更深，“我的、婊子、仆人。”沙利万每次听到贬低的词语都会更热情地夹住他，哪怕那些话让教宗皱紧眉头直犯恶心。让沙利万违背自己的本能一直是艾尔德利奇最喜欢的消遣之一。

“我要你信奉我，崇拜我，信任我，还有…爱我。你能做到吗，沙利万？你能为我所用吗？奉上你的鲜血和肉体？”他继续循循善诱，等着违心的回答。这种对他们个人癖好的相互纵容结束以后，沙利万会重新戴上不存在的面具，变回他更早熟识的冷面屠夫。他操得更用力了，在干瘦的腹部顶出凸起的轮廓，每次插入都伴随着一股甜香的淫液溅出来。沙利万没尝试着做任何反抗的动作，用热情的喘息回应他，“是的，我的神明，“除开呻吟声，他听起来像在梦呓，“我所爱的——月亮——”

尖锐细瘦的手掐住了他的脖子。沙利万僵住了，突然意识到自己说错了什么。艾尔德利奇对他似乎永远有一种病态的占有欲，哪怕他毫不在乎沙利万的过去；也许他只是为了换各种方式来折磨他的教宗，让他为自己无意中犯的错误付出代价。缺氧对任何需要呼吸的生物而言都痛苦至极：沙利万的翅膀腾地张开，像条件反射绷紧的肌肉，而艾尔德利奇没有放松手上的钳制。

脉搏跳动着，撩起食欲。

“教宗阁下，你不久就要回冷冽谷，”他的语调变了，“但为什么不留下来，参加今天的盛宴？”

液体卷住沙利万的右臂，其中隐藏的锋利骨片贴着皮肤滑动，直到找到合适的地方割进肉里。疼痛使人清醒，但清醒的只有受痛的人，沉浸于施虐的怪物依旧迷醉。血缓慢地涌出，在融化的地板上逐渐流成巴掌大的红宝石色毯子。艾尔德利奇靠过来，仔细舔了舔粘稠的猩红。他埋在沙利万体内的部分没有停下它该干的事，使得窒息和这点疼痛完全可以被当作多余的情趣，但被剥夺空气的时间越来越长，沙利万已经开始摇晃着翅膀发出抗议。他还保持着双膝着地、背部朝上的姿势，红润的穴口被操得止不住地收缩。热衷折磨的薪王没有任何要放过他的意思，反而更贪婪地舔食血液，啮咬那道不深不浅的伤口，舌尖每次都轻轻探进皮肉的缝隙里。他半张脸都染成了红色，洁白的牙齿浸透了血污，早就被沾湿了的发梢现在又泡在一小片鲜红里。牙齿慢慢刺进了伤口，把它撕得更开，动脉在他嘴唇下搏动，他克制着一口咬下的欲望，用犬齿摩擦着光滑的筋膜。

这一次高潮来得很迅速，犹如结晶魔法的亮蓝色激流，和疼痛一样难以忍受，也和美酒美食一样醉人。一股淫荡的甜腻水流溅到半流质的地上，被艾尔德利奇的尾巴舔舐。他的笑声被沙利万的尖叫和脑中惬意的嗡鸣掩盖了。他不紧不慢地开口，“我本想要惩罚你，但你好像太享受了，我没达到这个目的。”沙利万一感觉到薪王松开钳制，就抽回了自己的胳膊，新鲜伤口刺痛着，不过无伤大雅。艾尔德利奇移动到他身后，看着他慢慢撑着地面坐直身子，双手陷进手腕深的胶质。他们的关系恢复到了几十分钟前的样子，变回更加封闭的自我，而每一次都只会比上一次更冷漠，更像洛斯里克和整个世界，隔着两层城墙，一层是看得见的面具，一层是看不见的屏障。

不管是什么，他们都提供不了对方最想要的，不过这样的互利互惠对火之将熄的时代而言，已经可以说是最好的慰藉了。


End file.
